the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies
"Pride of the Super Babies" is a featured article, meaning it is one of the best articles on the Wiki. If you see a way to edit this page without compromising previous work, feel free to contribute. "Pride of the Super Babies" is the first book of the "Super Babies" series, but it is the fifth chronologically. It was written in 2007 and published in 2010, and has received mostly positive feedback from critics and fans. It centers on Lindsay Kellerman joining the S.M.S.B. and the long-awaited death of the infamous Mr. Stupid NoHead. Summary The legend of the X-Babies continue! Baby Lindsay longs to join the X-Babies, especially after her parents died and she was orphaned. Eventually she got her chance, and before she knew it she faced the first foe and the first adventure she knew was coming. “An X-Baby lives to help others,” Peter warns her, “not seek adventure.” And even when Mr. Stupid NoHead goes his sons are still at large, as is a nearly-forgotten enemy... Synopsis The story opens with Baby Intelligence being interviewed. Due to the original structure, which was very short and narrow and hardly comprised a universe of characters, Baby Intelligence’s answers were kept very biased. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence returns to the MBH and parks his car. Now wearing his pajamas, he walks to the Storytelling Room, where Lindsay, Baby Strength, and Force Baby are waiting. He tells Lindsay to begin the story, and after introducing herself, she does. Lindsay’s story, which dates back two months, begins immediately with Percy and Stephanie leaving the dollar theater after seeing what was later revealed to be Wikipedia: The Silver Chair. As they pause to think about what they had seen, they are cornered by a robed character who asks them for a dollar. Percy refuses, but the villain then demands the money he and Stephanie are carrying for lunch money. He uses a pocketknife to force their backpacks open and steal the cash. As the criminal escapes with his loot, he is cornered by Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby. Together, they are able to shake the stolen money off the mugger, though the villain launches a grenade. However, Lindsay, who was an orphan in the same alleyway, makes it disappear of thin air before it can hurt anyone. Baby Strength grabs the crook and, with Force Baby’s help, throws him into Officer Walltalker’s patrol car. Believing he has found the baby he had foreseen would join them, Baby Intelligence brings Lindsay with them. Lindsay arrives at Baby Intelligence’s office, where Baby Intelligence introduces himself and tells her he has identified her power of Disappiration. He asks her if she will join, and Lindsay extends her hand to shake on it. However, this is interrupted by a recently-installed alarm. Everyone rushes to the Pinewood Derby to stop a bank robbery. On the way, Baby Intelligence introduces her to the other members: Baby Strength and Force Baby, reduced from Sebiscuits and Paige. Being that Hell Burnbottom still existed, Baby Intelligence believes that a NoHead must still remain. The S.M.S.B. organizes a great victory celebration on the streets of town. Percy and Stephanie are present there. Lindsay is the guest of honor, now wearing an informal supersuit given to her by Baby Intelligence. The book ends with a new threat in the form of a building-eating monster, which the S.M.S.B. leaps to face. Characters The main protagonist of the book is Baby Intelligence, a superhero determined to maintain world peace and destroy the evil NoHeads. Lindsay Kellerman is the deurotagonist; it is in this book that she joins the S.M.S.B. Baby Strength and Force Baby serve as supporting characters in the first book. Mr. Stupid NoHead, a powerful criminal bent on destroying the S.M.S.B., is the primary antagonist in “Pride of the Super Babies” and in the adjoining prequel trilogy. The secondary antagonist is the Lunch Money Bandit; his real name (Cygnus Evans) is not yet revealed. Supporting characters include Percy, Stephanie, and a pack of wolves under NoHead custody. List of Deaths Mr. Stupid NoHead Baby Intelligence/Immolation/Over-lunges his enemy in a heated rage Behind The Scenes The idea for the series came from a discussion in 2010 that brought up a subject of talented babies, referenced from “Babies Roller Skating”. The interview at the beginning was inspired by wikipedia: The Incredibles, but due to the vast improvements since then, Baby Intelligence’s answers were kept very broad, especially concerning his life story. Novelization The novelization of the book was published on March 2015, 49 months after the book was released (albeit the original, private, colorless picture book). The credited author was D. Isaac Thomas, who also wrote the series, as well as Boys vs. Girls - Part 1 and countless others. The book was first published as the start of The Super Babies - Part 2, Part 1 being the newer prequel series. A couple of deleted scenes were present in the novel, such as Baby Intelligence being interviewed and the encounter with an alien on the way to the MBH. Smaller details were also changed; for example, the wolf clash toward the end was from Lindsay Kellerman’s perspective, instead of Baby Intelligence’s. Thomas is planning to get it published when edits live up to standard. The novel is available on Wattpad and Movellas. Characters Appearing For The First Time Baby Intelligence Percy Stephanie The Lunch Money Bandit Baby Strength Lindsay Kellerman Mr. Stupid NoHead NoHead wolves Category:Original series Category:Series books